Pretty Tough
by sKYlar-Sk83r-4EvaTwilight
Summary: Bella Alice Rosalie are 3 italian sisters who move for Hawaii to sunny California can they handle 'the cold ones'aka The Cullen Bros, Soccer, Love, friendship, Exs, and jealously all in one stay in Cally! ExB EmxR JxR Rated M for Lauguage, Sexual Themes
1. The Nice Beginning Of Hell

My alarm clock went off and I rolled over and hit the off bottom. I got up brushed my teeth throw on a swimming suit and a tank with shorts grabbed my board and car keys on the way out. I made sure to be quiet on my way out of the house trying my best not trip over moving boxes even all I wanted to do was kick one and be done with it. As I hopped in my car and headed toward the beach I thought about everything that had happened to me this week and how it was totally wrong.

Let me explain my name is Isabella Marie Swan yes I am half Italian- by the way everyone calls me Bella. I leave on an island in Hawaii with my family. I have 2 sisters Rosalie the oldest and Alice the youngest. I am not your typical 19 year old girl I hate the color pink, I really do not like the Jo Bros as they are called. My sisters on the other hand is obsessed with EVERY new hot (their words not mine) young, gifted, celebrity that pops up on our television screen. I feel it is a pathetic they are so NOTHING likes me at all but we still click.

I jumped out my car and headed to the coffee shop that was opened 24 hours here on the island this was a normal routine for me getting up at 4:00 every day sneaking out will it was not actually sneaking out because every one knows where I am so what's the biggie. Any ways I head to the shack and buy a latte, mocha, coffee, or a cappuccino it depends on the mood I am in. Because right now I am in a sorrow mood I have lived in this island since I was 6 year old and this is my life.

"What can I get you today Bells," Pete asked smiling he was an older guy about 30- or mid 20's he had a blue button down on with khaki shorts.

"I'll have a coffee," I said sitting down on the stool.

"3 creams, 3 teaspoons of sugar, 2 teaspoons of vanilla ice cream with a little bit of whip cream and chocolate." He said see you can tell I have lived her for a long time.

"That is exactly what I need right about now Pete," I said cheerily as I replied back to him.

"So are you excited," Pete said even though I knew what he was talking about I tried to ignore it and looked at the waves.

"Yeah those waves look killer can't wait to get out there, Pete," I stated.

"You know wat I implied Bella," Pete said with a serious face but I could tell he wanted to laugh deep down in side but would just not let it come out just yet.

"Fine you want to know wat I feel about moving to California?" I asked he simply nodded.

"I am fucking pissed off Pete this shit is so unfair this is my life here this island is my every thing how can she just take that way for me by one snap in her fingers it is so fucking unfair Pete. I love it here and California or anything else is going to change that I just hope she knows she is taking everything away from me for goddammit," I said and Pete just sat and let me get all out my system and we both knew what I wanted to do next and that was: Surf!!!!!

I did not say good bye or anything I just got up and ran to my car to grab my board and went straight to the waves.

I slipped of my tank and shorts to reveal my bikini was I pedaled into the water on my board I could feel the cool water on my exposed skin. When I was in the water every muscle in my body loosened, every fear or concern left, and every little thing that had to do with the move left along with any and everything else.

I lasted 2 hours in the water until my sister Rosalie can and told me it was time for us to load up. We were loaded and ready to leave and we were off at the speed of light.

"Where here!" I called as we pulled up to a house that was a tinge smaller than our old one on the island. But it would have to do then a woman mid twenties came from in the house.

"Hi, my name is Sue I'm a friend of Charlie's," She said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Bella, this is Rosalie, and Alice it's a pleasure to meet you Sue," I said as we all shock her hand.

"Where are my girlz?" Said our dad running toward us ready for a big hug. My dad was not a bad looking man but he was no Johnny Depp don't get me wrong I loved him to death either way. I had thought long and hard about my situation so I deiced to give it my all we are in college so how much trouble could it be to find a college in California not too hard I hope. The good thing about was it was not even the school year for most colleges so we were in good shape the bad part I had a feeling we were going to be very known around here. See my dad is a movie producer so yes he has money and a rep. but I hate living from my parents success I would think of myself as a gold digger not their child.

Alice, Rose, and I started to unpack our bags from the cars to bring in the house.

"What U doing girls?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face. We looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um...moving?" Rose said or asked by the way she said it.

"I am going to have Nia do that you girls need to look around in the house enjoy the beach shop just do watever," Dad said as he called Nia the housekeeper to fetch our bags. We walked in the back of the house and stepped in sand when i say the house was on the beach I mean it **(Pic In Profile)**. I am grateful i had on flip flops and not heels or sneckers. We walked in side the house i was beyond excited when I saw the kitch it was a vision and it was really beautiful to the fullest.... And that day went on we looked at all the house then my sister and me were just chilling on the beach when....!

_**Hoped you like it I will be posting more soon i promise but this all for now Plz REVIEW thnks**_


	2. Like Hell I Am

** Chapter 2 Like Hell I Am**

_**I got up early that, I always did; I walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for every one in the house. I pulled the eggs, cheese, and seasons out for my famous omelet my sisters loved it. I stuck my Ipod on my Ipod dock as "I Caught My Self" By **__**Paramour **__** blasted though the speakers. I started to sing along with the music....**_

_**Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you**_

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I never know what I want, I want, I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought...

_** I took my last swirl and put the pancakes on the plate as a very energetic Alice and very crappy Rose can down the front stair case...I laughed because all you saw was Alice talking a million words per second and Rosalie rolling her eyes every few seconds in a matter to 'yeah get a fucking life'. I stopped laughing immediately when Rose shot me a deadly look and I shot it right back. After standing like that for 3 whole minutes we both bust out with laughter me and Rose did this sort of thing all the time it never failed.**_

_** "So what ya talking about Ali," I said in fake interest **_

"_**Well, Bella I found the perfect school, the name is Brook Field Academy," She said grabbing a plate of food after Rose did.**_

_** "Oh really by the sounds of it I'm not going," I said simply I mean do I look the type to go to a Private ACADEMY with the rich and the spoiled hell naw this shit was fucking insane.**_

_** "Why? It has great academics and it's the perfect school plus the best!" she said whining.**_

_** "What exactly does that have to do with me Alice," I asked picking up plate and my self an omelet on it and poured some orange juice.**_

_** "Your going Bella, interview is in a half an hour so you all need to start getting dressed," A strong voice said from on the stairs I turned quick no one fucking told me wat the fuck to do I was Bella Marie Swan I ran my own life no fucking body else.**_

_** "Excuse me dad why the fuck do I have to go to some stupid private academy school this shit is fucked up," I said slamming my plate down and stomping up the stairs to my room.**_

_** "The food's delicious," I heard my dad say as I stomped up the fucking stair case.**_

_** "I hope you fucking choke on it DAD," I said in a harsh I heard a musical laughter and I knew it was my sisters. So they wanted to play hard ball lets see wat to wear so I can fucking blow the tops of this bitch's no one and I mean no fucking body tells me what the fuck to do and expect me not to go down with a bang they was fucking stupid if so....**_

_** I walked in to my closest and decided on some thing simple but totally hot. Just some dark blue jean skinny's, with a grey, black, and grey tank that said 'You're not my type', some grey converse , a couple black and silver bracelets and I was almost done with a hint of my fave Macy's Lip gloss I don't wear lip stick it is way to must and I put on a fair amount of black eyeliner and mascara...I looked hot if I do say so my self at the moment my happy spirit crashed and burned when I heard the door bell ring that was my cue I guess. **_

_** I walked down the stair case with a scowl on my face when I saw a lady about 30 or so sitting on my fucking couch I wanted to pounce and kick her Brook Field Academy ass out my fucking house. But instead I walked in to the living room and sat in the single stool by the bar which was cleaned out of all signs of liquor gone Charlie must have cleaned it out before we arrived yesterday afternoon.**_

_** "Don't even bother ain't shit here, I checked earlier," Rose said in her beautiful Italian accent and I snorted a laugh. We all spoke so you would know we were Italian but we did not speak or know much Italian but a couple words not much.**_

_** "Hi, I'm Elise you have a beautiful home Mr. Swan," She said looking at each of us as a matter to say 'Nice To Meet You' every one returned the same look except me which I don't think she cared any way so be it.**_

_** "Okay I will like to meet you and talk some things about BFA (Brook Field Academy)**_

_** "One Second, Bella could you come sit with the family," Charlie asked not demand by the way he said it.**_

_** "Naw, I'm cool thanks any way DAD," I said emphasizing the word dad...**_

_** "Isabella Marie Swan it was not an invite sit down NOW!" He yelled at me and thought I was suppose to be fucking scared wat the fuck ever you are in for a rude awaking' Dad!**_

_** I sat and listen half way think about when this shit was going to be over all Alice did was ask fucking questions for gods sake I never knew someone could talk some much damn.**_

_** "Well, we were looking at Bella's records after your call and saw she was fluent in 3 different language, very athletic, and practiced and studied soccer for 10 years we were very imprested but the number of fights and other thing is the only flaw in your record," She said completely ignoring me and talking to Rose. **_

_** "You could talk like I am in the fucking room," Is aid raising my hand.**_

_** "Your Bella I thought she was Bella," The lady sad looking at Rose.**_

_** "Nope and no I really don't give 2 fucks about my record cool with you," I said **_

_** "Not the friendly type I see," She said trying to think of another way to approach me with the matter.**_

_** "She prefers the term bitch to describe her self if you don't mind," Rose said.**_

_** "Will as I was saying I think we can squeeze you all in but that is if all of you especially Bella here will join our soccer team and bring us to the top," the lady had said smiling expecting me to say yes right a way.**_

_** "Yes, we except the offer don't we?" Alice said over excited.**_

_** "I don't!" I yelled over her happy tears and cries**_

_** "Why not" Every one asked**_

_** "Okay one I am not a team player or perhaps 2 I don't even play soccer," I said.**_

_** "Anymore you don't, you played soccer for 16 years of your life, after you won a big game against the lion's you were scouting for New York but you declined- I cut her off right there.**_

_** "What are you stalking me or some shit," I asked arms crossed**_

_** "You call it stalking I call it scouting we have a new coach and assistant coaches who are we amazing our team sucks you guys can make it better," She said .**_

_** "You think you know every thing about me then what's my favorite color?" I asked amused.**_

_** "Silver, Purple, Black and White you hate pink with every bone in your body, but the one think I don't know is why did you turn down New York I really would like to know this,"**_

_** I sat with my arms crossed and nodded every thing she had said had been right and my sisters, mom, even dad knew why I quit just not the public could I tell her. What the hell I thought.**_

_** "That day after the game I ran into some of the lions and they were pissed that I bet them on there own turf, we got in to a little argument and when I went to get in side my car one of them tripped me and broke my ankle I was out and did not play for months. So when I was all healed I tried to play but I fucking couldn't I have done nothing the last couple of years but try my damnest to get my ankle use to the ball but it's not the same any more. My spirit is gone and so is my gift so there you got it the full inside view I hoped you enjoyed it," I said standing up and making my way up the stair case.**_

_** "We go against the lions in 3 months that will give you time to get back out there and prove you can't be bet but you would have to join the team and enroll," she said smiling. I thought for a quick second before I answered....**_

_**Hoped You Liked It Please Review**_

_**Will Edward and the rest show**_

_**Will she join **_

_**Will Alice Take her shopping**_

_**Will Bella Ever Stop Cursing...IDK FOR THEM ALL REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. What The Fuck Have You Been Smoking

_** Previously**_

"_**We go against the lions in 3 months that will give you time to get back out there and prove you can't be bet but you would have to join the team and enroll," she said smiling. I thought for a quick second before I answered...**_

_**Chapter 3 What The Fuck Have You Been Smoking**_

_** I don't know was my answer before Elise had left. It bothered me that I had given up soccer the one thing that I loved was gone and I was upset that I gave up on everything including living my life to the fullest. It was about 7:30 I really didn't keep track of the time before Alice walked into my room I had been avoiding everybody.**_

_** "What can I do for you Alice?" I asked with attitude she was ruining my quiet time to myself.**_

_** "Are you going to say yes?" Alice asked. Alice has always had this gift where she could guess what someone would do or say as soon as they made up there mind. I hadn't made up my mind so I was definitely giving her a piercing headache.**_

_** "I don't know Ali," I said reaching for my Ipod so I could make some attempts to ignore her. But by her being her she was not having it she snatched the iPod and headphones from me in a swift movement.**_

_** "Ali I am giving you a fair moutherfucking warning give me my shit before I hurt you," I said sitting up a bit.**_

_** "Bring it sis!" she yelled and jumped off my bed and danced around me. She'd toke ballet for a good 10 years so she was graceful unlike me.**_

_** "Alice I am not in the mood right now so please quit it," I said in my somewhat calm but annoyed voice. Alice finally stopped dancing around and looked at me with sorrow in her eyes I hated this look.**_

_** "What happened to my sister?" Alice said simply and got up and left putting my Ipod and other shit down on the computer table next to my web cam. **_

_** By all means I knew what she meant before the accident I was sarcastic, nice, sweet, and even then a bit bitchy but I was different now. I guess not being able to play soccer or wanting to play soccer anymore had a real big effect on me. I even stared to rebel like I got a tattoo (well in my defense we all go tattoos and our belly button pierced) But it was different to me some how like it meant more. I even learned how to ride a motorcycle!**_

_**But you tell me how you would feel if you worked hard trained hard to get where you were and then have it slipped from under you in a split second. **_

_** I had played soccer since I was 5, I did gymnastics until I was 14, I ran track from 12 to 17, and I practiced day and night but at the end of the day I still lost my biggest dream.**_

_** My sisters thought they understood what it was like to suffer like I did but they didn't. They tried to understand but you need to be the one that had everything one the line to feel what I felt. My sisters were good but not like me I was the best, Alice was the ballerina, Rosalie was the volleyball star, and me I was all soccer.**_

_** No matter how much I tried to practice with Ali or Rose it never helped and I gave up. I want to say yes to the offer but I don't know if I can risk all one more time.**_

_**1 week later**_

_** I had answered about a week ago we were all going to Brook Field Academy. I had to earn my name back and I'd damned if this snobby, bratty, rich kids thought that they better than me over my dead body BITCH!**_

_** Beep! Beep! Beep! **_

_**I groaned and I knew who the fuck had done this I was going to kill Alice. I looked at the clock though my blurred eye vision from sleep to see it was 4:00 fucking o' clock school didn't start until 7:45 what the fuck was Alice smoking last night. I rolled back over in attempt to get more sleep before I had to deal with the rich and snobby. **_

_** "No the fuck you don't get the hell up NOW!" Rose said as I set my clock to 6:45 an hour to get dressed was perfect.**_

_** "What the fuck are yall high it is to fucking early to be up, I need my beauty sleep now leave," I mumbled still sleepy. I thought that they had left me be until I felt arms picking me up as if I were as light as a feather.**_

_** "You can pick out your clothes but I am doing hair and rose make-up chop, chop...NOW!" Alice yelled. I had promised last week that I would nicer then usual and not so bitchy and I guess this was the first step.**_

_** 3 hours and 15mins later we were all ready, I had on my gray cut shorts, a beater, a over thingy (really I have no idea what they are called PS ALL OUTFITS ETC. IN MY PROFILE) my black and silver sunglasses, and my black and white converse. Rose had on a pink halter top, some dark short shorts, a couple pink and black bracelets, a black necklace that read 'Sexy', some small heart shaped pin in earrings, and her black and pink converse. Alice wore this kinda long tight fitted off the shoulder shirt, with gray skinny jeans, blue and gray heels, and necklace that said "Love" and a juicy couture purse Were already after school at about 4:00 we had soccer tryouts I guess.**_

_** I hopped on my motorcycle I didn't feel like being flashy like I said I was not that type of person to show off so I jumped on my bike. Charlie had insisted that I wear my helmet and riding jacket. Even though I hated helmet hair and Alice didn't want to mess up my stellar hair style has she liked to say? I put it up in a bun and slide on my helmet.**_

_** As we pulled up I could feel eyes on me I had brought my bike, Alice her Porsche, and Rose her**_ _**bugatti veyron. I could tell that this was going to be a long day exceptionally with all the damn staring. I mean take a fucking picture it will last longer. I parked my bike in the little corner on the right side of the building east of the opening gate. This gave me a minute to actually look at the place and the people.**_

_** The building was enormous at least it looked like it was built this centry, it was a brownish reddish brick color and it was beautiful. I t had a giant arch that opened you into the place, I am not sure this was a school. If you went around to the side you would a soccer court it was closed off and had a bunch of signs of course to keep out**_

___Man this people where really serious about this __**I thought.**_

_**I heard tires screeching and almost every one gasped and there jaws dropped to the floor. Out of the gorgeous can even better faces but I was stuck on the one with the lean but muscular body, the one with the deep pool of green eyes and the hair that looked so soft and I just imagined my self grabbing as he...**_

_** Stop, Stop it NOW! Isabella Marie Swan **_

_**I was staring to get Hot just thinking about it but I shrugged it off and walked. As the wind picked up it blew my chocolate brown hair with a tinge of red highlights in my face I moved it back and walked like nothing happed...for now that is!**_

_** Tell me what you think I will need at least 5 new comments before the next Chapter **_

_**CHECK MY PROFILE OF OUTFITS, CARS, ETC.**_


End file.
